Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9)
Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman is a Robot from My Life as a Teenage Robot She played Lila in Hey LincoIn Loud She is a girl She played Sidetable Drawer in Diego's Clues She played Alex in Totally Spies! (PearlandFriends Style) She is a spy She played Daisy in The Secret Life of Pets 2 (PlumRockz Style) She is a Shih Tzu She Played Queen Tabitha In Carlylina she is a queen She Played Cera in The Rat Terrier Fan Before Time She Played Widow Tweed in The Purple Kangaroo and the Blue Penguin Gallery Jenny Wakeman.png Jenny wakeman by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcihepa-fullview.jpg Jenny wakeman by ohyeahcartoonsfan dch1se6-fullview.jpg Jenny 2.jpg Jenny Wakeman.jpg Apng jenny wakeman by nico a-db34m21.png Sig-4276150.jenny wakeman by liracrown-d9kemwm.png Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png My life as a Teenage Robot XJ9.png XJ9 Giggles.png 56627400 377001289690012 8739832762562347616 n.jpg Heroes Wiki - Jenny Wakeman.png Jenny with angry Minty Paws look.png Jenny looks cute.png Jenny Wakeman's beautiful laugh.png JennyAboutToCry.png 8780f2d09ddd938937a59d907ec3bb327d35821e 00.jpg Jenny wiki icon.png Bandicam 2019-06-20 22-55-32-802.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-20 22-55-40-542.jpg Efd0e78d47ab6823a22ed40cb811762a.png|Fanart of Jenny Trivia * Jenny is the only character to appear in every episode. * She possesses the phone numbers of her enemies, as revealed in "Humiliation 101", including the Cluster and the Space Bikers. *Jenny's voice actress, Janice Kawaye, has done her voice in both English and Japanese, as she speaks the latter language fluently. * Jenny's V.A. has also voiced Ami from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Gi from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * Jenny is ambidextrous, equally adept in using both hands. * Strangely, Jenny is seen blinking throughout the series, despite the fact a robot shouldn't need to. * According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny runs on 450 Volts. *According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny uses hydronium as rocket fuel. * On the 'Teenage Robot Blog' by the creators, you can see early versions of XJ-IX from 1998, where Jenny had antennas. * Her, Brad, and Tuck's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:XJ robots Category:Main characters Category:Daughters Category:Characters voiced by Janice Kawaye Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Mad (TV series) Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters Category:Jenny and Brad Category:Jenny X Brad Category:Kids Category:Characters who cry Category:Girls Category:Hybrids Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sly Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who Diapered Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Laughing Characters